


L'amour est une brique de pierre....

by Little_wolf3



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: la fin de l'épisode 3X04 n'existe pas !, parce que c'était vraiment de la merde je trouve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_wolf3/pseuds/Little_wolf3
Summary: Y a qu'en le lisant que vous le saurez non ?Alyssa, Mg, Lizzie et Josie se retrouvent dans Malivore et parviennent à en sortir pour ensuite se retrouver devant rien.Ils se faufilent sur le campus de l'école et trouvent une petite fête.Et quoi de mieux pour retourner dans ce monde qu'une fête ?!Le résumé est nul je le sais....
Relationships: Alyssa Chang/Milton "MG" Greasley, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 1





	L'amour est une brique de pierre....

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai rien à dire à part bonne lecture ; )

« Non c’est fichus ! Plus personne ne se rappelle de nous à l’école ! » Lizzie se lamente en faisant couler la boue de ses vêtements avec dégout et s’assurant qu’une partie de ce qu’elle jette sur le sol atterrisse sur Alyssa qui lui relance la boue !

Josie est juste fatiguée et à perdu sa pièce dans malivore donc…..enfin bref.

« Oui mais aussi ! Si MG n’avait pas proposé un câlin on en serait pas là » elle proteste et Josie roule des yeux.

« Ne viens pas mêler Mg à ça ! Il voulait juste être un ami pour toi ! satan….. » _merde le surnom est déjà pris_ « …numéro 2 mais pire que le premier ! » elle se corrige rapidement !

Mg est juste confus et en même temps, contient que c’est « partiellement » de sa faute, il vient rechercher du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qui à encore toute sa tête et qui semble assez malheureuse.

Josie….

Il s’approche d’elle pendant que les autres filles font une bataille de boue.(Pour l’instant Alyssa gagne !)

« Hey….qu’est-ce qu’il se passe dans ta jolie petite tête ? » il demande en utilisant ses mains pour enlever un peu de la boue des cheveux de la fille qui prend le massage avec des petits soupires de contentement.

« Tu pense que ça fait combien de temps qu’on est ici ? Je veux dire, qu’on à disparu ? » elle demande avec une pointe de regret dans sa voix.

Regret de quoi chérie ? Tu n’avais pas le choix.

« Je ne sais pas….il faudrait peut-être aller à l’école. » il propose en désignant le chemin qu’il faudrait suivre….

Elle hoche la tête et, une fois que Lizzie à gagné la bataille, ils se mettent en route.

« On est bientôt arrivés ? » la jumelle blonde demande fatiguée de marcher. Les pieds pendants et raclant le sol plus qu’ils ne devraient.

Alyssa la regarde et lui lance un regard noir puis fait deux trois petits bons pour arriver au même niveau que Mg qui parlait avec Josie et commence à parler avec lui et faire rager Lizzie à l’intérieur comme une bouilloire qu'on à oublié depuis trop longtemps.

Josie ralentit doucement pour les laisser tous les deux et tenir compagnie à sa soeur. Voyant bien que la situation ne lui est pas très propice.

Et puis, chose amusante, sa soeur fait ce truc bizarre que Josie ne savait même pas que sa soeur pouvait faire.

« Je parie que la personne qui te manque le plus s’appelle Hope… » elle dit en rigolant et changeant complètement de sujet.

Josie rougit. Elle rougit encore et même s’il fait zéro degrés dehors elle continue de rougir. (L’amour tient chaud non ?)

Sa soeur rigole encore puis lui lance un petit « elle ta certainement manqué aussi. D’une manière ou d’une autre je te le promet…. » elle lui dit.

Tenant comme une promesse. Vous savez, le genre de promesse que vous faites quand vous êtes au courant de quelque chose et que, pouf, la situation change et du coup, vous savez que c’est le bon moment et que l’inévitable va arriver…. Et bien, Josie sent que sa soeur est exactement comme ça ! En ce moment !

D’un coté, elle flippe, de l’autre, elle est super flippé…et du troisième coté, elle est super heureuse.

Elle rigole à sa soeur qui lui fait un clin d’oeil et ils continuent de marcher.

L’école se voit enfin à l’horizon. Enfin, derrière les grilles quoi.

« Bon ! Et maintenant ? » Alyssa demande en croisant les bras devant les grilles fermées.

« Bah je ne sais pas…elle avait fait comment Hope déjà ? » Mg demande en se tournant vers les jumelles et visant Josie.

Bon, tout le monde regarde Josie.

« Pouvoir de Loup-garou…. » elle dit simplement puis elle rajoute « je lui ai pas demandé plus…c’était tendu entre nous…. » elle dit en se grattant la main comme elle le fait quand elle est nerveuse.

« Pas grave ! » Mg rassure et sa jumelle lui prend la main pour l’empêcher de se gratter jusqu’au sang et se faire mal.

« Au fait Jo ? » Alyssa attire son attention. « Je me trompe ou….le sort que tu as utilisé pour Hope…. » elle commence prudemment mais Josie explose déjà comme l'huile au contact du feu.

« C’était la goute de trop ! Mais bon ça personne ne semble le remarquer parce que après tout ! « je n’ai fait que prononcer des mots ! » mais la vérité est que si vous voulez tous que j’explose à nouveau c’est le meilleur moyen alors vous vous démerdez ! » elle crie avec puissance.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, ses pouvoirs sont hors contrôle et elle plonge l’école dans le noir (avec une partie de la ville) et fait éclater les grilles comme si un camion avait foncé dedans à miles à l’heure.

Le silence est d’or…surtout pour la survie.

Tout le monde se tait et la regarde. Lizzie ne lâche pas sa main. Elle ne resserre pas sa prise dessus non plus…elle fait juste des petits cercles dessus avec son pouls et calme la fille en moins de deux puis…quand elle est sûr que sa soeur va bien, elle se rapproche et lui donne juste plus d’elle même.

Sa soeur se sert de ce dont elle à besoin et Mg ouvre la marche en lançant un petit regard de « meuf ! » à Alyssa qui hausse les épaules l’air de dire « ça à marché non ? » mais ne dit rien.

Elle sait ce à quoi Josie à survécu et ne veut même pas imaginer ce qu’elle ne sait pas encore…. Elle préfère rester en bons termes avec la sorcière siphon….on ne sait jamais.

Ils se faufilent donc sur le campus et…comme si c’était un cycle, ils sont attirés par la lumière d’un feu. d’une fête. Avec plusieurs personnes autour qui parlent et qui rient. Qui boivent et qui chantent. Comme si rien n’avait changé.

Mais, ce qui capte l’attention de tout le monde, (surtout de Josie) c’est la voix qui semble alimenter la discussion.

Hope Mikaelson déteste les fêtes.

Si vous la voyez participer à une fête, estimez vous chanceux.

Si vous la voyez ORGANISER et PARTICIPER à une fête qui MARCHE….jouez au loto…… ! (conseil d’amie)

« Que je sois damnée…Hope Mikaelson est une organisatrice de fêtes maintenant ? » Lizzie se demande et est rejointe sur cette idée par Alyssa qui fixe la tête de dos elle aussi.

Les sorcières sont rassemblées autours d’elle comme des abeilles et il y a au moins quatre loups et deux vampires qui sont à ses cotés entrain de….flirter avec elle ?

Josie se frotte un peu les yeux et resserre sa prise (inconsciemment) sur la main de sa soeur qui avait déjà compris et qui tirait légèrement sur la manche de la jumelle brune pour la distraire ou du moins indiquer qu’elle sait et qu’elle est là.

« On devrait y aller non ? » Mg demande au groupe sous le choc.

Pas de meilleure idée sur le moment...

Ils font toutes un pas en avant, craquer quelques branches mortes sur le sol et toute la foule se retourne pour les voir arriver.

Josie constate, malgré elle, que les deux vampires prennent positions pour défendre leurs demoiselle et que un loup à déjà son bras autour d’elle pour la protéger et la faire fuir si jamais. Elle remarque aussi l’air ennuyé et amusé de Hope quand elle voit le pouvoir qu’elle a.

« Vous êtes qui ? » un loup demande en faisant le viril ce qui est assez drôle à voir….

« On est étudiants…ça se voit non ? » Alyssa réplique et obtient l’approbation de Lizzie ce qui l’encourage. « On peut s’incruster à la fête ? » elle demande avec un air sadique et ce petit ton dans la voix qui signifie « je contrôle toute la situation et c’est parfait comme c’est ! » que Lizzie à tendance à détester mais avoue (ou pas) apprécier beaucoup en ce moment.

Parce que personne ne ferait jamais front à Alyssa (même sans la connaitre) le loup et les vampires laissent passer.

Alyssa passe la soirée à draguer Mg au coin du feu…

Lizzie peste pratiquement toute la soirée mais fait aussi attention à sa soeur….

Mg essaye de parler à d’autres sorcières mais sans vraiment de succès quand celles-ci croisent le regard noir d’Alyssa au dessus de son épaule….

Et Josie reste juste là à fixer Hope et le magnifique décolleté qu’elle porte ce soir. Ses yeux qui reflètent le feu qui danse dedans. Ses cheveux qui se balancent et forment toutes sortes de formes, de coiffures et de mouvements aussi gracieux les uns que les autres. 

Mais aussi, dans ces merveilleux cheveux, les mains grosses et étroites d’un loup qui à réussit à s’approcher suffisamment près pour fourrer ses mains dedans….et un autre qui à réussit à coller leurs jambes ensemble. Contact de leurs peau nue sur peau nue.

Elle à envie de vomir. L’histoire avec Landon est apparement finie. Il en on manqué des histoires visiblement.....

Elle se lève, laisse un coup d’oeil à sa soeur pour la rassurer et part se servir un verre dans le bar à cocktails à quelques mètres du feu.

Elle laisse le liquide couler dans sa gorge puis s’en resserre un autre quand elle entends la voix de Hope dans ses oreilles. Le chant mélodieux de la belle sirène à coté. c'est vraiment de la torture cette voix. c'est VRAIMENT de la torture....

« Je te comprends parfaitement ! » dit une voix qui la fait sursauter d’un seul coup.

  
Elle se tourne pour voir Landon, assez amoché se prendre un verre (celui de Josie en réalité) et le boire d’une traite en désignant Hope au coin du feu un peu plus loin avec un mouvement d’épaule.

« Oui bah….il y a de quoi ! » c’est tout ce que la jeune fille trouve à dire avant de se resservir ENCORE un verre.

« Oui….. » il dit simplement en la regardant vider son verre et le reremplir pour elle.

Elle l’accepte et le porte à ses lèvres, et celui qui le suit aussi…. Elle sent que sa tête commence à tourner et les voix dans sa tête se mélangent rapidement alors elle se dit qu’elle devrait arrêter et retourner près de sa soeur.

Mais Landon est insistant et lui en donne un autre, encore plus remplit que les autres.

Elle le prend en main mais la main de quelqu’un d’autre bat le verre et le laisse se déverser sur le sol et laisse Josie perturbée et un peu désorientée par le mouvement soudain. Elle perd rapidement ses repères, ne voit plus le sol et s’accroche à ce qui lui prend la main et ce qui ressemble à des épaules.

Lizzie….

Elle entend le bruit d’une violente claque et d’une bagarre qui implique plusieurs personnes et puis la personne qui la soutient la ramène près d’elle et au coin du feu.

Josie pose sa tête lourde et fatiguée sur l’épaule de sa soeur et écoute les conversations même si les voix son mélangées.

Elle se demande ce que Hope fait en ce moment. Si cet imbécile à toujours un main fourrée dans ses magnifique cheveux ou si l’autre imbécile à réussit à mettre sa main sur sa jambe, ou pire, la faire monter elle sur ses jambes….

Son esprit ne se sent pas très bien mais elle sent la main de sa soeur sur la sienne qui fait des petits cercles doux et rassurant et, quelques fois, une autre main dans ses cheveux pour lui faire un petit massage.

Puis soudain, une envie de vomir lui vient et la prend par surprise.

Elle se retourne instantanément et vomit tout ce que son estomac contenait.

Elle s’écroule littéralement au sol mais sa soeur la suit, lui remonte les cheveux en queue de cheval et la tient solidement près d’elle. Comme d’habitude quoi ?

Une fois que son estomac est vidé et qu’elle prend un verre d’eau pour se rincer la bouche du gout acide, elle laisse sa jumelle la ramener près du feu.

Vomir ses tripes devant son crush….qu’elle idée ?! Enfin bon, c’est pas comme s’il lui restait des chances.

Elle entends clairement la voix de sa soeur qui lui caresse les oreilles et ses mains la guider sur ses genoux pour qu’elle s’allonge un peu.

Josie passe le restant de la soirée sur des genoux à écouter parler et chuchoter parfois (certainement avec Mg) et aussi râler et lui parler d’Alyssa ou se disputer directement avec Alyssa.

Les rires de Hope n’ont pas cessés mais ça l’apaise plus qu’elle ne le voudrait.

Ils ont toujours l’air lointain mais près aussi.

Au cours de la soirée, elle se réveille progressivement mais, les mouvements lents des doigts de sa soeur dans ses cheveux ne l’aide pas.

Elle ouvre les yeux pour voir le feu crépiter vers sa fin et certaines sorcières allongées sur le sol à dormir.

Enfaite, en y regardant de plus près, beaucoup de gens sont endormis.

Beaucoup de loups sont retournés chez eux et certaines sorcières aussi, les vampires vont bien et continuent un peu et Alyssa a apparement refait connaissance avec d’anciennes amies qui vont regretter (ou pas) d’avoir accepter une soirée pyjamas avec elle.

Elle voit les cheveux de Lizzie tomber dans sa vision et la tête de son jumeau apparaitre devant ses yeux avec un air confiant et amusée de quelque chose.

« Lizzie » elle murmure comme un enfant et obtient des gloussements de la part de sa soeur jumelle.

« coucou sisi… » elle lui dit en riant et en faisant gigoter ses mains devant ses yeux pour les montrer pour....aucune raison. Elle à juste l'air contente et vraiment en joie.

Josie se demande ce que sa soeur lui veut puis comprends.

Si les mains de Lizzie sont là….à qui sont celles qui sont dans mes cheveux en ce moment ?

Elle remonte brusquement sa tête pour voir l’expression surprise et amusée de Hope qui sourit comme miles soleils et laisse ses mains tomber de la tête de Josie pour les joindre dans une expression…gênée ?!

Josie fronce les sourcils.

C’est l’alcool ou elle rêve ?

Sa soeur continue de glousser et Hope commence à rougir comme un enfant de cinq ans et se détourner vers le feu à moitié éteint en disant « il faut chaud hein ? » même si personne ne la croit.

Josie laisse juste son regard tomber parce qu’il est toujours assez difficile pour elle de se concentrer et….c’est là qu’elle croise l’air des six mecs assez préoccupés et rageurs devant elle.

Ah c’est sur ils sont jaloux.

Ça doit bien faire deux semaines qu’ils s’y sont préparés !

Ils se sont lancé des challenges toute la semaine pour savoir qui était premier à pouvoir se « servir ». Ils commencent la soirée, chacun sa chance et pour l’instant tout semblait parfait.

Puis, une inconnue débarque, va se souler avec un mec bizarre, vomit partout sur le sol et à le droit de poser sa tête sur les jambes de la tribride sans même demander, avec massage en prime et, cerise sur le gâteau, un rougissement à la fin et une expression gênée signe d’un début de crush….

C’est la pire soirée de leurs vies et la meilleure de celle de Josie qui, quand sa tête devient trop lourde, la laisse retomber sur les genoux de la tribride qui laisse un petit rire de joie et d’excitation quitter ses lèvres.

Et….comme si ce n’était pas assez….Hope presse un baisé sur la joue de Josie pour la remercier quand, au même moment, Josie tournait sa tête pour remercier la tribride ce qui fait………..

Des étincelles….

Un tas d’étincelles….

Un ENORME paquet D’IMMENSES étincelles qui jaillissent dans l’estomac et dans la tête de Josie comme dans celle de Hope.

Pourquoi ce moment devrait s’arrêter ?! Elle se demande.

Aucune sauf si c’est pour en avoir un autre ! Une voix lui répond dans sa tête avec force.

Hope ne veut visiblement pas quitter ses lèvres mais reste assez loin.

Elle ne veut pas la forcer ni abuser d’une jeune fille très jolie et très bourrée.

Mais Josie veut approfondir ce qui sera peut-être le seul baisé qu’elle aura avec son crush (certainement pas vu comment c’est partit comme ça mais bon…).

Elle penche la tête en arrière et laisse leurs lèvres se détacher de quelques millimètres, manquant immédiatement la douceur et la présence des lèvres de Hope sur les siennes.

La brunette prend de l’audace et passe une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la fille, sur sa nuque et la laisse continuer son entreprise.

Une fois le signal donné, Josie voit (sent) ce que ça fait d’embrasser Hope Mikaelson.

Elle est gourmande est préservatrice. Tout est petit à petit et beaucoup à la fois….

Les lèvres de la fille aux cheveux cuivrés sont vraiment gourmandes et repartent à l’attaque sans relâche. Menant la jeune sorcière à court de souffle assez rapidement mais en même temps, ne voulant plus jamais s’éloigner d’elles aussi loin.

Après tout…est-ce réellement important de respirer ?!

Oui….

Bon bah merde alors…

Elles se séparent, le manque d’oxygène (vu qu’apparement on en à besoin pour vivre…)

La tribride laisse son front reposer sur celui de Josie qui se pose soudainement une question à laquelle Hope est sur le point de répondre.

« Tu m’a beaucoup manqué Saltzman… » elle dit en respirant lourdement, les yeux fermés. Peut-être parce qu’elle est elle aussi à bout de souffle, ou peut-être seulement pour laisser Josie admirer la fille et se faire une petite photo de ce moment.

« Tu….. » elle demande entre deux reprises de souffles et le temps que son cerveau enregistre puis traite la question correctement et pas en fonction des battements de cils de la jeune femme au dessus d’elle et des petits cheveux de la nuque de Hope avec lesquels ses doigts jouent inconsciemment.

« Je suis une tribride Jo…..et puis…. c’est difficile de t’oublier…. » elle répond à l’avance. Reprenant sa respiration beaucoup mieux que Josie qui trouve que c’est de la triche.

Elle déplace sa tête de cinq centimètres pour toucher un point sensible et, en vue du rapide souffle coupé que Josie sent sur son nez….sa technique à marcher.

La respiration de la fille plus âgée se remet à bugger et laisse le temps à celle du jeune siphon pour se stabiliser à nouveau et prendre une sorte de revanche. 

La nouvelle audacieuse replonge la fille dans un profond baisé qui est court mais calculé pour que Hope ne perde pas trop sa respiration mais quand même un peu.

C'est une sorte de torture sans vraiment en être une. Qui ne rêverait pas de mourir dans un baisé hein ?

Après cinq baisés de ce genre, Josie se rend compte qu’elle à peut-être oublié de prendre un paramètre en compte parce que la tribride est complètement à bout de souffle entrain de suffoquer et de s'étrangler.

Elle se redresse en riant et voit que Lizzie essaye de réapprendre à la fille de respirer.

« Tu inspire par le nez ok ! » elle lui dit stressée mais aussi amusée.

« Le quoi ?! » elle demande.

« Le truc que tu as au milieu du visage tu sais mais Hope QUE-EST-CE QUE TUuuuu…… » elle ne finit pas sa phrase…. « et……elle s’est évanouie…. » elle se retourne pour voir Josie qui rigole et est fière d’elle même. « et elle est contente en plus…. » elle lui dit en riant et Josie rigole encore plus fort mais pas assez fort pour réveiller les autres.

Elles finissent toutes les deux dans le rire même si Hope continue de suffoquer de temps en temps.

Pour finir la soirée, ils se sont allongés sur le sol de la forêt. Humide et solide en un sens mais...accueillant et chaleureux dans un autre sens.

Hope restait au sol et Josie ne voulait plus la quitter, posant sa tête sur le ventre de la tribride, écoutant le coeur qui battait une chamade similaire à celle que son propre coeur faisait.

De ses yeux ouvert, se balançant de bas en haut avec la respiration de son cousin moelleux, elle pouvait voir Alyssa dormir avec les sorcières et, bizarrement, Lizzie aussi.

Mg avait été discuter avec les autres vampires encore éveillés.

Ça, c’est une autre histoire à régler et, ça semble très intéressant.

En y repensant, l’amour est comme cette brique qui tombe d’un avion qui survole. Tu sais pas quand ça te tombe dessus et tu ne sais pas si tu vas-y survivre non plus. Et si tu y survis, tu ne sais jamais dans quel état ça te laissera !

Mais pour l'instant.....être ici et maintenant......c'est tout ce qui compte. 

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que ça craint... 
> 
> Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... 
> 
> ET ! Aux RARES personnes qui liront ce message après avoir lu ce truc (je sais pas ce que c'est) je voulais souhaiter une bonne journée parce que certaines personnes en ont besoin et que c'est pas parce qu'on ne se connait pas que je peux pas le dire alors VOILA ! 
> 
> (Ps, ce message est beaucoup trop long mais qui s'en préoccupe ?)))


End file.
